St Valentine
by MitsukiJunko
Summary: Keys, Chocolates and kisses. Happy Valentines day.
1. Valentine Key

**Hi! I am back with a one-shot fic. I'll take a break for my It All Started With a Bet fic and will present this Valentine fic for everyone. Happy Valentines Day to all of you. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis and never will.**

* * *

**Valentine Key**

**Summary: She thought that the day would never change just like the ordinary day. She was really wrong about that. Totally, differently wrong about that.**

* * *

Students walked randomly on a typical day in school. They could be seen anywhere in the premises, break time or not. It was natural for them to chat while they walked.

For Ryuzaki Sakuno and Osakada Tomoka, it wasn't different for them.

They blended in with the other students walking on the corridor. They were carrying books to be brought in the library and just like any other students, they were gossiping something.

Something big would happen to their school in a few days time.

The Valentines Day.

Girls were so excited to give chocolates to the boys that they liked. Obligatory or not, it was quite a tradition for them to give boys chocolate during Valentines day. Tomoka was so excited for the event.

Only her excitement wasn't for her own.

"So have you thought of a unique design for Ryoma-sama's chocolate?" Tomoka asked casually like it was a natural thing to blurt out.

Sakuno blushed and gripped the books that she was holding real tight, "L-lower your voice, Tomo-chan. W-what is someone hears you?"

"So what if they hear me?" Tomoka said closing her eyes and felt proud of herself saying that, "As if they can do anything about it if you want to give him chocolates."

"But still…"

"Don't worry about them," Tomoka said elbowing her, "I'll handle them for you."

The auburn haired girl sweat dropped when she said that. Tomoka was her savior everytime there was something like that happened to her. Ryoma was famous to girls so it was only natural for them to hurt who would stand against them.

Being the closest girl to the team, they thought that Sakuno had the advantage of being near to the tennis prince. The others got jealous because they thought that she could get the upper hand. Ryoma was able to approach if they could give effort to it, not because of fangirling or something. If they could do that naturally, he would entertain them at least.

That was what Ryoma did when she approached him. It was just a normal conversation, though she would always do the conversing part.

It was fine for her that way as long as she could be with the prince for the short time.

Her reverie was cut where she and Tomoka heard a commotion. They followed the sound where they could hear it and saw some students were gathering on the announcement board.

"What's that?" Tomoka asked curiously.

"I don't know," Sakuno answered and looked at her best friend, "Let's go and see?"

"Come on." Tomoka replied and walked to the board without her waiting for her. Sakuno followed suit. They joined the horde of students who was staring on the announcement. They followed what they were reading and it didn't take a minute to understand what was being written there.

"Valentines Day…in Taiwanese… Way?" Tomoka read the title in a slow motion, "What the heck is happening here?"

Sakuno answered her of what she understood from the announcement, "It seems that… boys will be required to give something to the girls they like this time."

"It's the opposite," Tomoka was still shocked but recovered as fast as she looked at her and grabbed her to her shoulder, "What are we going to do now? We are not going to do the usual thing this year?"

"T-Tomo-chan…"

"I know!" Tomoka said standing straight and raised her hand in a tight fist, "I'll make Ryoma-sama give you chocolates or anything on Valentines day!"

"Tomo-chan!" It was her turn to reach for her shoulder, "T-that's not necessary."

"It is," Tomoka looked around before she pulled her to a corner, "You know that announcement. If a boy gives something to the girl he likes that girl is obligated to return the feelings twice the gift he gives to her the following month. That's your chance of making something for him."

"Mou, it's not always like that," Sakuno was blushing once again, "I—it's not like I cannot give him chocolates to him again… y-you know."

"But this is a rare chance," Tomoka insisted, "Boys will initiate the move this Valentines day. It's a challenge for them. You should get this chance of convincing him to give you something."

"I… I am not sure…" Looking down, her face was really red. Tomoka was giving her ideas that even her couldn't really believe it.

Tomoka shook her head as she tapped her shoulder, "Leave it to me then. Leave it to me."

* * *

**Next Day:**

The announcement spread so fast the entire school. Some boys complained about it but the girls insisted them to do their job or else they wouldn't be receiving anything next month. Boys could give gifts to girls but of course a special gift to someone he liked was an exceptional. It was like the normal Valentines day in Japan. The only difference was the boys would do it in Seigaku this year.

Ryoma was more than pissed that day. Girls were showing hints to him. They wanted his gifts or something for the Valentines day. Even _her _loudmouthed friend kept bugging him to give chocolates to her _best friend. _Sighing, he tried to avoid their gazes as he walked on his way to the court.

He couldn't believe that boys were required to do that kind of thing this year.

"Stupid announcement." He muttered to himself before he entered the court. The rest was already warming up but it didn't escape for his ears that they were also talking about the announcement.

"Is it mandatory to give gifts to girls this Valentines day?" Momo asked getting their attention.

"You won't be able to receive anything next month if you don't." Oishi looked at his kouhai as he helped Fuji doing the stretches.

"It's not like I won't be receiving any from the girls these days." Momo pouted who started stretching his legs

"It is going to be fun, nya!" Eiji commented who running on the spot, "We just exchanged roles this year so why not do it then?"

"But senpai, we are always at the receiving end," Momo protested, "At least we know who we are going to give presents because they are the one who give chocolates to us first."

"Saa, it's what Eiji said," Fuji said stretching up and looked at Momo, "We just exchanged roles. Why not we give those girls who give us chocolates on Valentines day?"

Oishi, Kawamura and Kaidoh blushed at the same time. Of all the members aside from Tezuka and Fuji, the three of them were also receiving lots of chocolates on Valentines day. They were having a hard time if they were also going to give presents to those girls who were giving those chocolates to them. He decided to join the others to warm up and saw their blushes.

"Ne, senpai-tachi, why are you blushing?" He couldn't help but ask them.

Momo reached out to him and locked him up to his shoulder, "You little—hey Echizen here received lots of chocolates last year."

"What about it?" He retorted as he tried to free himself from his grip, "And let go of me."

"Well," Kawamura started scratching his head as he was still blushing, "It's true. There are a lot of girls that we might give presents to."

"Taka-san, you don't have to give every girl in school. Just give presents to a girl that is special to you," Fuji said smiling in the process and looked at the other two, "That goes for the both of you."

Oishi looked at the tensai, "It seems that you have someone in mind, Fuji."

Still smiling, he nodded to them, "Yes, I have." Shocking everyone in the team, even Tezuka caught his attention. Kaidoh reacted the usual way.

"Who is she, senpai?" Momo asked finally releasing Ryoma from his grip.

"I am going to give something to Ryuzaki-chan."

Even his own amber eyes got his attention. Fuji was going to give something to the girl. He almost flinched when the tensai looked his way opening his eyes in the process.

"It's only an obligatory gift, Echizen," He said still smiling at him, "You can give her something special though, like a honmei.."

He looked at him for a long time before he closed his eyes and inserted his hands to his pocket, "What are you talking about?"

"That's right, I won't mind giving something to Ryuzaki-chan as well," Momo agreed deciding to tease Echizen, "She gave us chocolates last year anyway."

His ears perked up when he heard that. It was the truth that the girl gave all members of the team chocolates and he also received one from her. He didn't even remember if he did give something back to return the gratitude.

But why was he feeling different now?

"That's decided," Eiji said cutting his reverie, "Let's give something to Ryuzaki-chan on Valentines day!"

Everyone agreed much to his irritation. Why were they giving their presents to one girl? There were lots of girls out there… like… the loudmouthed best friend of the girl, the girls in the classes and so on and so forth.

Why Ryuzaki Sakuno?

"Come on, Echizen!" Momo suddenly grabbed him from the back, "Don't give us that look. We are not going to steal your girlfriend away from you."

"Who is my—"

"Momo's right," Eiji said joining in the crowd, "It's only obligatory. Nothing special okay." The others started to tease him and he couldn't even retort to their words. What was to say anyway? They wouldn't believe him and that was the reason why he was secretly pissed about it.

He was on the verge of snapping if it wasn't for their Captain to call their attention. Tezuka just miraculously saved his day. The training started but his mind was really occupied.

He needed to do something to get rid of the annoyance that he was feeling at that moment.

* * *

**Later on:**

The day passed normally for the teenagers that day… not without talking about the issue of Valentines Day. Sakuno was aware of it. The girls were looking at him even though he was not really paying attention to them. She could see from the look of his face, he was having a hard time keeping up a stoic face. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Ne, Echizen-kun, who are you going to give presents to this Valentines day?" She heard their classmates ask him. Some girls were actually surrounding him at that moment. She only looked down as she listened to their conversation wondering what he would answer to her.

"Hm, I wonder." Ryoma only said that.

"E~ no fair," The girls replied sweetly which she followed by a giggle, "Is it going to be a surprise?"

She was also curious about his answer. He was not answering it though. When the girls were insisting him to answer, she couldn't help but look at his side.

…Which the two of them looked at each other at the same time.

Both of them flinched at the same time although hers was noticeable than his. She looked away before the others would notice her.

"Where are you going Echizen-kun?" She heard the girl ask Ryoma. From the corner of her eyes, she could see him standing and walking to the exit door of the class.

"Ponta."

Tomoka tugged her to her side as Ryoma exited the classroom. The girls began fangirling after that they were wishing that they would receive something from the prince of tennis. Tomoka wanted to snap out at them but Sakuno pried her not to.

"They are dreaming so high," Tomoka almost shout if it wasn't for her, "Didn't they see how he looked at you when _she_ asked the magic question?"

"Tomo-chan…" Sakuno frowned at her words, worried at the same time. Her worries wouldn't leave her and the beating of her heart wasn't going to calm down. Her best friend kept on ranting to herself but she wasn't listening anymore. What wondered her was their stare they had at the same time.

Just what was the meaning of that?

* * *

**Three days later:**

February 12. The fated day was approaching. Some boys were somehow prepared and even the boys in the tennis club except for him were ready.

He was on his way home right after their practice in the afternoon. He didn't want to be bombarded by the girls in the front of the gate just to nag him about the stupid gifts. It was his problems that he didn't know how to decline them.

All he knew was to escape from them and that what he was going to do.

"Echizen!"

He looked around him when he heard Momo's voice. With the screeching sound of his bike, he stopped in front of him.

"Want to grab something to eat on our way home?"

There was no question when it came to that but a wide smirk on his face as he gripped his duffel bag that was placed on his shoulder.

**xxx**

"Unfair ash hever," Momo said pouting in the process muttering an almost incomprehensible words if it wasn't for his intelligence quotient.

"What are you saying?" Of course, he was playing dump when it came to his senpai and leaned a little forward to him. Momo was driving his bike while chewing his burger while he was riding at the back of his bike, holding onto his senpai's shoulder as he was eating his piece.

Momo swallowed first before he replied, "You only got me pay for your burger, that's why?" He retorted before he took a bite on his burger with his one hand once again.

"You invited me senpai." He answered like it was the obvious thing to do.

"Well, yeah," His eyes were still on the road, "but that doesn't mean I am going to treat you… again."

"It's the same." He replied shortly.

"It's not," He contrasted and stopped in front of their temple, "We're here in your house."

Ryoma released himself from the bike as he finished his burger, "Sankyuu, senpai." He bowed at him a little.

"No need for," He said tapping his shoulder and then he remembered something, "Hey, have you got what to give to Ryuzaki-chan yet?"

His question took his by surprise. He hadn't expected that at all but he tried his best not to show it and shrugged afterwards, "I am not sure. I am not even sure if I am going to give someone a present either."

"What are you saying?" Momo said leaning a bit closer to him, "Give anything to her… something special. Haven't you thought what she really likes? Osakada-san has been giving you some hints about it."

He only gave him a useless shrug.

The dunk smasher pulled his hair out of frustration, "You are hopeless. I can't believe how oblivious you are, thinking that you are already thirteen."

"I am thirteen," He confirmed, "and you are only a year older than me."

"That's not the point," He said grabbing him to his shoulder, "Look, you better give something special to Ryuzaki-chan before someone does. It will be your lost if you don't act the initiative."

He only stared at him and was trying to observe what he had just said. What was just he talking about? Before he could ask him, Momo was already on his pedal and started moving it.

"Don't forget Ryuzaki-chan on Valentines day, got it!" He shouted loud enough for him to hear. He looked at his shoulder, waving a hand in the process.

Ryoma only looked at his senpai and shook his head. He was odd in some ways… crazy even but he was fine… maybe. He closed his eyes and inserted his hands to his pocket.

"Ryuzaki-chan? On Valentines day?"

He turned around only to see his father standing at the top part of the dais, smirking mockingly at him. With his traditionally monk clothes, his hands were inserting inside the fabric. Closing his eyes, he took steps to climb the stairs ignoring his father there.

"If you weren't my son, I would've known that you are lovesick."

That stopped him from climbing the stairs and looked at him incredulously, "What are you talking about?"

Nanjiroh grinned as he walked towards him. He draped his arm to his shoulder so that he could lean closer to his ear, "So are you having a hard time giving a present to the girl, seishounen?"

He frowned but he didn't deny it, "Let go of me."

"Just give her your love and tell her that you love her," He said ruffling his head, "That's the most special gift you can ever give to the girl you like."

Ryoma finally released himself from him and continued walking towards their house, "Thank you very much. That really helped me a lot."

Just as he took one step forward, Nanjiroh pulled his ear towards him so that he could be closer to him once again. He was about to retort once again when the former beat him to it, "Can't you take a joke? Anyway, that wasn't really a joke. If you have the guts to tell her—well, okay, if you want to give her something, why not try this."

He whispered something to his ear and it took seconds before he could register what he was talking about. Being his 'father's' son, he knew how that plan would take effect, at least for his age. A slight blush appeared to his face as Nanjiroh finished saying his words to him.

"There and it's up to you how you are going to deliver it to her," Nanjiroh grinned as he tapped his back really hard before he walked towards the bell, not missing to raise a rand, "Good luck, lover boy."

He stared at his father's retreating back as he recovered himself from that. Blinking his eyes for several times, he pinned his hat down first before he, too, walked towards the location of the house, smirking to himself;

"Stupid Oyaji."

* * *

**Valentines Day:**

Sakuno tried to remain calm that day. It was time for the boys to give their presents to the girls they liked. Sakuno wanted peace so she went to the tennis club where her grandmother was waiting for her.

"Ryuzaki-san!"

She turned around only to be welcomed by a present in front of her, "E?" Standing behind it was a boy that she wasn't really familiar with. The boy was uncharacteristically blushing and his eyes were elsewhere.

"H-Happy Valentines day!" The boy said as he jerked the present towards her. Sakuno was surprised but she was able to grab hold of the present. He ran away after that leaving a dazzled Sakuno to the ground. Blinking twice, she looked down at what she was holding.

That was the time she realized something, "Eeeh!"

Blush crept to her face. Someone just gave her a present. That couldn't be happening, could it? She wasn't popular unlike the boys from the team so it was impossible. Having that thought in her mind, she continued walking until she reached the court.

"There's Ryuzaki-chan!"

She looked up seeing the regulars walking towards her. Her eyes widened when she saw presents from their hands, "S-senpai-tachi… y-you don't mean—"

"Happy Valentines Day, Ryuzaki-chan!"

Her eyes widened as she hugged the present in front of her. She was also blushing as well. "A-ano… s-senpai-tachi—"

"Hey, is that from Ochibi?" Eiji said pointing the present that she was holding.

She looked down at it and immediately shook her head, "I-it came from a boy—"

"Ah, Ryuzaki-chan has a suitor!" Momo said before she could finish.

"I-ie, y-you got it all wrong!" She was still blushing as she tried to defend herself.

"I hope that Echizen still has a chance." Momo said as he gave her his present. Kawamura being the generous guy, placed all of the presents to a plastic and gave it to her.

Sakuno shyly placed the first present she ever received in the plastic, "A-arigatou Kawamura-senpai. Arigatou minna."

Fuji walked closer to her and gave her his present, "Gomen na, Ryuzaki-chan. It was my idea that they decided to give you a present. I originally intended to give you a present alone but I shared it to everyone."

"I-ie, that's okay," She smiled as she sweat dropped at the same time. Realizing one thing, the team did work together, act together. She accepted his gift as well, "Arigatou Fuji-senpai."

All of them gave her presents, much to her surprise. Even Tezuka had one. He just gave it to her naturally, earning teases from the rest of the group. She felt awkward because of the girl's stare from the fence but it couldn't be help.

It wasn't her fault and they had witnessed it.

From the corner of her eyes, she saw Tomoka also receiving gifts from some boys and even Horio barged in gave his to her. After some teases and nagging, Tomoka finally accepted it. She thought that it was all over. The rest was also shocked when they saw Kaidoh went to her location and jerked his gift to her.

Tomoka blushed as she quietly received the gift and thanked him afterwards. Without saying another word, the viper walked silently back to the team.

"So, mamushi has the girl that he likes after all." Momo teased.

"Urusai! Fssh!" Mamushi retorted. The others teased him but he only ended up quarreling with Momo alone.

"So, if the first present that you received wasn't from Ochibi, where is it then?" Eiji asked getting her attention.

She looked at the acrobatic player and blinked, "I-I haven't seen him senpai... I don't think he's going to give someone at all."

"Nah, he's going to give you something. Just wait for it," He patted her head as he looked around, "Now where is that boy?"

She also looked around but there was no sign of him. Her primary goal of visiting the court was to avoid a commotion like that. She hadn't reached the court but she also received one but what she surprised about was it was her senpai-tachi would be giving her presents on Valentines day. She didn't know if Ryoma would be giving her something or maybe a different girl today.

She wasn't really expecting that he would at all. It was him that she was talking about anyway.

* * *

**After School:**

The school was almost over and the surprises were not going to stop her at all. She received three more presents as she entered their classroom. She couldn't contain her blush all through the class. So this was the feeling of receiving something on Valentines day. Unlike on what they had been doing traditionally, the girls were likely to give chocolates to the boy they liked on Valentines day but it was different now. It was the boys who would do the role this time, only it wasn't about the chocolate but they would give anything aside from chocolates.

Ryoma remained calm during the class and acted natural just like before. He wasn't really going to give anything to the girls in their class. There was no really sign of it.

"Ryuzaki-san, please remain after class. I have some errand for you to do." The teacher said after their class. The students started to stand up and were about to go home.

Sakuno who heard their teacher nodded, "H-hai." They waited for the rest of the students to leave the class before the teacher spoke to her.

"Thank you for waiting," The teacher said as she prepared the papers on the table, "Could you check the number of these papers and confirm if they are fifty-two copies? You can give it to your grandmother afterwards since she is your math teacher," She gave it to her which she accepted, "I couldn't give it to her now."

"It's okay, sensei," She said as she bowed, "I am going home with Obaa-chan today so don't worry about it."

"Thank you Ryuzaki-chan," The teacher smiled and stood up, "I'll be going now. Be careful on your way home," She started to walk away but remembered something and looked back at her, "Be careful from the boys."

Sakuno was able to blush when her teacher said that, "S-sensei... not even you. Mou!" Her teacher laughed as she continued leaving the room. She sighed when she was completely alone. Looking at the papers, she gave herself some chuckle. At least she was able to avoid some boys if there were more to come.

Really, she wasn't that popular to begin with. Boys wouldn't pay that much attention to her. Shaking her head, she sat on a chair and started counting the number of papers. They were quizzes from the other class. It seemed that her grandmother would record the scores of those students from the papers. When she confirmed the number of the papers, she secured it to her bag and stood up.

Only to be stopped as she turned around to the exit.

He was there leaning on his back to the side of the door while tossing a tennis ball to his hand. His amber eyes were following the movements of the ball as he tossed it. His other was in his pocket.

"Took you long enough to finish that."

Blinking twice, she realized that she was staring at him and she knew how rude it was to stare at a person, "R-Ryoma-kun, w-why are you here?"

He didn't respond to her question. He stopped tossing the ball and inserted it to his pocket, "Considering his advice, it took me for a day to make a decision for it."

"E?" Blushing was creeping to her face as he moved from the side of the door and walked towards her. His amber eyes were now staring at her. Her heart followed as it was pounding really fast, "W-what is it?"

He continued staring at her for a few seconds before he raised his fist between them, "Here."

Sakuno looked at his balled fist in front of her. As of instinct, she placed her palm under it. She felt something cold touch the palm of her skin. Her eyes widened when she saw what he had placed to her palm.

It was a key, a golden metal key. The size was enough for her palm to hold. The handle was shaped of a heart and it had a loop that would connect it to the chain.

"It's for today."

Her blush intensified when she heard him. It took seconds before she realized that she hadn't said a word after that. She smiled as she enclosed the key with both of her hands, "A-arigatou, Ryoma-kun."

Without saying a word, Ryoma grabbed the key once again holding it to its chain. She held her breath when his hands touched the sides of her neck. She could feel the cold from the chain tingling to her skin. He was actually close to her as he was locking the chain from the back of her neck.

"A test."

"Eh?" Really, Ryoma was making her speechless. She didn't know how to respond to his one word or two. One thing was, the boy was awfully close when he spoke. The next thing he did make her totally speechless. His left hand touched her cheek as his lips touched the other.

Ryoma was kissing her on the cheek. His lips stayed there for a few seconds before he removed them. She could feel her heart beating really fast and she hoped that he wouldn't hear that. She thought that he was done but he wasn't distancing himself to her yet until he whispered something to her ear;

"You must unlock the giver's heart."

That was the time he moved away from her. A smirk was plastered to his face like he had done a great job. Seeing that he was giving them some distance that was the time she started to speak;

"A-ano… etto, Ryoma-kun—I,I—wha—" She couldn't get the words right. She was blushing, her heart was panicking and she was stuttering. Ryoma's sudden movements were totally a shock to her. Trying to figure out what to say, she didn't notice Ryoma's amusement as he started to walk away.

"Later then, Ryuzaki." He said as he raised his hand and exited the classroom.

Sakuno was left speechless once again. She wasn't expecting that at all. Not really aware of holding the key he wore to her, she stared at the area where the boy had just exited.

Ryoma could be surprising sometimes and he did succeed at surprising her on Valentines day.

* * *

**How was this Valentine Fic? Random thoughts. I got the idea from the Valentine Key. Tell me your thoughts guys… I want to know… domo… :)**

**This event was based from Taiwan where boys give presents to girls on Valentines day while girls give something to the boys in return on White day.**

**Valentine Key – A charm used in the province of Padua, Italy. In the small chapel in the said province, small golden keys are given to children to ward off epilepsy.**

**It is a (gold) metal key named after Saint Valentine, the patron saint not only for love and marriage but also of epilepsy. The key is gifted as a romantic symbol and an invitation to "unlock to giver's heart". **

**Source: Wikipedia. I do not own anything. I just love sharing them. Capiche?**

**Guess what? There will be a sequel for this fic tee hee hee… see you on White Day. ^_^**

* * *

**Happy Valentines Day!  
Aishiteru minna-san  
**

**~ MitsukiJunko ~**


	2. Valentine Chocolates

**Hye! I am back with the new chapter! This is the continuation to the Valentine Fic I made last month. I hope you like it. Domo… :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis and never will.**

* * *

**heartluv - tee hee hee... indeed he is... Hai... thank you and belated. This is the next chapter... Domo... :)**

**johanna - tee hee hee... thank you very much... :)**

* * *

**Valentine Chocolate**

**Chapter Summary: Confused, she didn't know what his words meant and now it was her time to return the favor. The problem was, he wasn't the only one to be receiving it.**

* * *

"_You have to unlock the giver's heart." _

Sakuno could still remember what the tennis prodigy said after he kissed her on the cheek. What he did was something unexpected. She wasn't really expecting him giving her a necklace at all. It was a Valentine key as he told her.

Ryoma was actually giving her a test, a mission that she had to do during or on White Day. The question was, how was she going to unlock the giver's heart? It was like a puzzle and she needed to solve it before proceeding to the other level.

She didn't know how.

Her thoughts were cut when someone suddenly glomp at her from behind. She almost shrieked due to shock if it wasn't for the voice that she heard;

"You are so lucky, Sakuno. You did get a present from him after all."

Calming down, she turned around so that she could face her 'attacker', "Mou, Tomo-chan. Well, you got yours too."

"Still, I didn't get one from Ryoma-sama."

Sakuno sighed as she fidgeted with her skirt, "He gave me an assignment though."

Tomoka stared at her, frowning, "What assignment?"

"'You must unlock the giver's heart.' That's what he said when he gave me this key." She said playing with the key which was hanging to her neck.

"That's easy," Tomoka said, "You have to answer his confession. I can't believe that you didn't know about that."

"W-what do you mean?" She looked at her frowning in the process.

"He just expressed his love to you, dummy," Tomoka said as if she was proud of declaring her logic, "All you have to do is to reply to that."

Her face blushed a hundred folds when she said that, "T-that's impossible! T-there's no way he feels that way about me. There's just no way."

"Well, duh, Why do you think he gave you that in the first place?" Her best friend almost rolled her eyes due to her denseness.

"W-we'll… I…" Looking around, she thought of words what to say. Why would he be giving her a key on Valentines day? That what was she needed to find yet.

"See you can't even think of the words," She gave her a shock when Tomoka gave her another glomp and whispered, "Give him your _honmei_ chocolate this time."

Her blush intensified when she suggested that, "I—I don't know, Tomo-chan. I've never given him like that."

"That's why this is your chance to do it," Tomoka said pinching her cheek this time, "You have to unlock his heart so that he can give it to you."

"Tomo-chan!" Her best friend's words were too much for her to handle. If she wouldn't stop, she might have collapsed on the ground. It was true that she admired the tennis prodigy for long. She just didn't expect that he would notice her one day… let alone on Valentines day.

"There's nothing wrong about trying it," Tomoka continued letting go of her cheek which she was rubbing immediately, "On White day, give _honmei_ chocolates to him. Let's do the Taiwanese way." She gave her a wink before walking ahead of her.

Her face was still red and her heart was still beating rapidly because of their conversation. Was she able to do that? Was it the answer he was asking her? Ryoma was complicated more than she was. She hoped that she could somehow answer his some kind of a riddle that he gave her.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

The class ended swiftly right after that. She was in the middle of packing her things when Ryoma suddenly called to her.

"Have you thought of my message yet?"

That made her stop from packing her things and look at him, "T-the message?"

Without saying a word, he pointed out her necklace that was hanging to neck. She blushed when he clarified his question. She continued packing as she decided to answer him;

"I am still… figuring that out."

"Hmmm," The young tennis prodigy said. When he didn't say anything, she curiously looked at him, only to see him packing his own things as well. After he finished packing his, he walked past her but not missing his next words to her, "All you have to do is find its partner."

"E?" that really caught her attention, she faced him although his back was already facing her, "What do you mean, Ryoma-kun?"

Ryoma didn't answer her. He just waved his hands at her before he continued leaving the room. Blinking twice, she tried to understand what he meant. A partner? The key had a partner? Just where on earth she could find it? She hadn't finished analyzing the meaning when the tennis prodigy's head popped from the door.

"I'll accept _giri_ chocolates to any girls but you."

And he disappeared just like that. He had long gone to where he was standing but she was still staring there. Then her face suddenly lit up into something red. Ryoma didn't want giri chocolates from her? He wouldn't, would he? Was Tomoka right about _honmei_ chocolates? Thinking what Ryoma and Tomoka said, she panicky picked all of her things up and finally left the room… thankfully wished that no one heard what they discussed inside the room a while ago.

* * *

**After school practice:**

He felt proud of another win from Kaidoh that afternoon. True, it was hard to beat the viper but he learned a lot from him. The game was worth no wonder that he was in the good mood. He found the fountain and readied himself from it.

Washing his face, his thoughts were rewound from the time he talked to the braided-pigtailed girl. Who wouldn't have thought that his father's advice would turn out fine? He was even surprised himself to finally realized what he was feeling towards the girl. Even though he finally knew, there was no way he would admit it to his oyaji… knowing that his father did a large role for that. He was secretly thankful of him but he would never admit that.

It was all to the girl's turn this time. She would find what he was talking about… following Nanjiroh's advice. He believed that he made it clear to her. White day was approaching and he couldn't wait for the chocolates that she was going to make for him.

"Yow, Echizen!" Momoshiro suddenly grabbed him from behind cutting him from his wonderful thoughts, much to his chagrin, "Why are you smiling like a lovebird here?"

He tried to get away from him as he replied to his words, "What are you talking about? Let—go—of me."

"Could it be that…" Momoshiro thought first before he smirked as he realized what, "You were thinking of Ryuzaki-chan!"

Ryoma finally removed himself from him and wiped his face with a towel. He gave him a glare but he never said his words.

"Ah, so young, so young."

"You are only a year younger than me, senpai."

"But you are way popular compared to us," Momoshiro said but then he started to think twice, "Well, aside from Tezuka-buchou, Fuji-senpai and Oishi-senpai."

He ignored his senpai as he started to walk away, planning to go back to the court.

"I can't wait to receive chocolates from Ryuzaki-chan as well."

Momoshiro's words made him stop from walking and turned to him, "Chocolates?"

His senpai looked at him and shrugged, "We gave her presents last month so it's only natural that we will receive one from her."

Ryoma didn't reply to him. He had almost forgotten about that. The girl would be giving chocolates to his team and senpais because they gave her one on Valentines day. Seeing he was thinking about it, his senpai glomped at him once again.

"Don't worry Echizen, We will not taking your beloved girlfriend away from you. We are just asking for her _giri_ chocolates."

"She's not my girlfriend," He said at least for now… he thought, "Let go of me."

"Hai, hai," Momoshiro nodded but his voice was contrasting to what he was saying which he confirmed it, "Y~et."

He was able to remove himself from him ignoring his tease.

"Where are you going?" His senpai asked him.

"Home." He answered without looking at him. All that he wanted to do was to get away from his senpai. Momoshiro was getting annoying in his opinion. Moreover, he was annoyed to himself when he knew his senpai had been right… though he would never really admit to him… just like his other musings, he would never voice out his thoughts to anyone. Just when he was about to leave the court, Momoshiro locked him up to his head and dragged him out instead.

"Oh no, you don't," The dunk smasher said ignoring his protests, "You're going to have a burger with Eiji-senpai and me today."

And that how he had his busy day without sparing them any mercy just to get burgers to satisfy himself.

* * *

**Few days later:**

"Is it done?"

Tomoka peeked over her shoulder so that she could look at her masterpiece. They were making chocolates for the upcoming White day. Last month, they had some sort of reversed role based from Taiwanese tradition. The boys would give something to the girls they liked and the girls would return it the next month double or triple the times the worth of Valentine's gifts… or feelings they had. She received tons of gifts from the boys much to her shock. The first person who gave her was someone she didn't know but she would recognize him if she would meet him on the corridor. The boy gave her a book that entitled _The Infernal Devices_ series. The boy knew her somehow and the series he gave her was really interesting. She also received gifts from her senpais; Canvass from Kawamura, Tennis for beginners' lesson from Inui as she expected something like that from him, Painting Materials from Oishi and Eiji, Updated cook book from Momoshiro, Two pairs of rabbit clips from Kaidoh, A collage of photos of her and the team that bounded in a book much to her embarrassment. Her photos together with Ryoma with several shots were the most outnumbered from the rest and General Atlas and guide book from Tezuka. She sweat dropped at the Captain's gift for her, though it was understandable. He wanted her to focus on her studies and that was a good intention for her. She couldn't help but chuckle at those gifts she received from them.

Tomoka received chocolates from Horio and to her surprise, to her as well, Kaidoh gave one to her. The former asked her to teach her how to make one for them. She received Mufflers from Horio while a pair of barrettes was given by Kaidoh. Hers was really personalized nothing compared to her rabbit clips but cute ones… not that she complained about it. She was into cute things after all. She wanted to give thanks to them and making chocolates would be the solution to that.

"I am almost done," Sakuno said as she got the formed chocolates from the oven. They smelled nice and even her wanted to eat them herself but she knew they had to wait, "Ne, Tomo-chan, who are you giving _honmei_ chocolates to? Horio-kun or Kaidoh-senpai?"

Tomoka blushed after that, "W-we'll I am not sure. I never expected Kaidoh-senpai would give me one."

Sakuno chuckled at her reaction.

"What's so funny?" Tomoka retorted placing her hands to her waist.

"G-gomen," She only answered staring at the chocolates in front of her. Tomoka stuttered a while ago which rarely happened to her. That was why she chuckled aside from her expression, "I hope that you can find the right person."

Tomoka took one piece and ate it, "Well, it isn't like my heart can choose one of them," She chewed the chocolates and praised her, "Hmm, this tastes good."

Her first set of words made her speechless. Why would she feel that something was related to the missing piece of her own riddle Ryoma gave her? It had something to do with the tennis prodigy's message. She was staring at her best friend who was picking another piece of the sweet. And that was the time she realized something;

"Ah! Tomo-chan, don't eat everything yet!" She pried her best friend's hands from the chocolates as she was not really done decorating them. True, the white day will be three days from now but they had to practice especially for Tomoka's sake. Her best friend wanted to make some of her own.

She wished that everything would be fine… and so for the gift she would give to the young tennis prodigy.

* * *

**March 13:**

It was the day before the said event. The girls were all ready to give their chocolates to their loved ones. The others were disappointed that the boys that they were expecting for them to give something weren't the ones they were expecting at all. Some girls were actually glaring at her.

Who wouldn't when all the boys from tennis team gave her presents and the other girls didn't receive any? She wouldn't be surprised that they also received the news Ryoma had given her some as well. She was thankful that no one divulged about the kiss on the cheek he gave her… if anyone did see that. Remembering that scene, she felt her temperature rising. Her face blushed as she thought that. Ryoma did kiss her on the cheek but it was memorable for her. It was only on the cheek but she could feel his lips there.

Was it really natural to feel that way? Or was she beginning to get crazy? She hoped she wasn't about the last one. Reaching her room, she found herself being alone with the tennis prodigy once again.

Was being alone with the famous Echizen Ryoma common for her? There were questions that she couldn't answer or let alone left unsaid. All she could feel right now was her heart did beat rapidly. Memories with him from almost a month ago came rushing down inside the room and it was pretty awkward. She bit her lower lip as she bowed at him and walked to her chair which was just sitting next to him.

"It's tomorrow."

She dropped her bag first on the table before she looked at him, "E?"

"The gifts."

"Oh," She blinked at him and blushed at the same time, "R-right. It's tomorrow."

"Have you guessed my message?"

"I… I am figuring that out." She answered not looking at him.

"Still?"

"Well, it's not that easy," She looked at him just to defend herself. Blushing, she mustered enough courage to express her thoughts, "Unless, you are talking about your own heart."

The boy didn't say anything but he was just looking at her making her blush even more. She found the ground interesting to watch once again. That was totally embarrassing.

"Mada mada dane."

Hearing his catchphrase, she only pouted at him. Not even his words would pass her answer. Great. Just great.

"But close enough."

"Eh?" Much to her surprise, the tennis prodigy stood and walked towards her. He patted her head and smiled a little, making her blush a little.

"You don't need to think hard about it. It's just right in front of me." He said before he moved away walking back to his chair like nothing had happened.

And her, she was left flabbergasted. What did he mean by that? She remained still from where she was standing, well, she was still standing to her chair. If it wasn't for the teacher who just arrived, she wouldn't return from her dreamy state and sit down on her chair.

She secretly thanked the teacher who started the class of the day.

* * *

**Night:**

She was exhausted but everything was worth it. Everything was ready for tomorrow. She had them packed up in a neat wrapper with ribbons with it. She even had one for the mysterious guy and the other people who unexpectedly gave her something last month.

She had everything ready for tomorrow.

Looking at the clock, she only realized that it was almost midnight. She never realized that she had been making chocolates for hours. Tomoka was there a while ago but after she finished making hers, she went home telling her that she could finish hers. Stretching up, she felt at ease of finishing them. All she had to do was to give them to the boys tomorrow.

There were some left and thought of leaving some for Sumire. She looked at the heart-shaped chocolate from the tray. Not really knowing how long she stared at it, something came to her mind.

'_It's just right in front of me.'_

She remembered what the tennis prodigy said to her a while ago. She hadn't found the answer to that… she thought. Well, she had an answer but she wasn't sure if that was the right one. Picking up a piece of it, she stared at it aimlessly… as if she could find the answer by just doing that. To continue her analysis, she fumbled of her necklace with her right hand and when she got it, she also stared at it.

It was the Valentine Key Ryoma gave to her. She put them together thinking it would solve anything. In the end, she only sighed and chuckled to herself. It was such a ridiculous thing to do.

"I must be out of my mind," She murmured to herself as she accidentally pressed the tip of the key to the center of the chocolate, "As if his heart has a lock to open it." Then her eyes suddenly widened. Realization down to her.

Why didn't she think about it in the first place? Staring at the chocolate and the key, she thought that she finally got the answer. A smile was crept to her face despite the blush that was forming right to her face.

She knew what to do aside from giving the chocolates to him.

* * *

**March 14:**

The big day arrived and it was the girl's time to be busy with their gifts. Sakuno's first task was to find the boys who gave her presents last month. She didn't have the hard time finding them. She gave them the chocolates not missing to blush at them.

As she finally gave the chocolates to the guys, she made her way to the court. The regulars were there and were currently packing up. Eiji noticed her first.

"Ryuzaki-chan!" The acrobatic player didn't waste time and hugged her without warning. She only blushed as she tried to scan her surroundings.

"S-senpai, I—I can't breathe." She managed to utter as she couldn't find the guy she was expecting to be with them. Fuji saw her movement and voiced it out to her.

"Echizen is on the rooftop, avoiding his fangirls." He said casually making her blush even more. She didn't deny that she was actually looking for him as well.

"But before that," Momoshiro cut her, "Is that…" The rest eyed the bag that she was holding and followed their gazes when Eiji finally let go of her, mimicking what the others were doing and exclaimed their own thoughts.

"Chocolates, nya~" The acrobatic player leaned closer to the girl, "These are for us, right?"

Sakuno shyly nodded, "H-hai… arigatou for last month senpai-tachi," She bowed first before she started giving the chocolates to them. The regulars thanked her as well. Tomoka did her part of giving chocolates for Horio and Kaidoh receiving teases from the other team.

Kaidoh was blushing and whatever Momoshiro told him did create a fight between them. Horio received Tomoka's chocolates but just like how the girl teased him about his gift to her, he exactly did the same to her… meaning more fight in the court.

Sakuno giggled at the reaction she received from them, let alone to her best friend. She wanted to stay with them but she knew that there was one missing in the team and she knew she had to find him.

And she knew where he was.

A tap on her shoulder caught her attention. She looked to her side and saw Fuji nodding for her to leave. She nodded back at him and quietly left the court.

It was time for Ryoma Echizen to receive his present from her.

* * *

**At the rooftop:**

As usual, she could spot the tennis prodigy lying on the cold, solid rock of the ground. It was a bad habit but he just stubbornly did it. But she wasn't there to scold him, she was there for that reason and they both knew why when he realized her presence and looked at her;

"You are late."

She meekly strode her way to where he was now sitting and sat beside him, "F-Fuji-senpai just told me you were here."

"Figures."

Blush appeared to her once again. Now that she was with the tennis prodigy, she didn't know how to initiate everything to him. She never really expected something like that. Ryoma wasn't helping her either. Not really taking the silence anymore, she fumbled in her bag and produced a small box that wrapped with red ribbon. It was just simply and not girly, probably the thing that he preferred for her to make.

"H-happy White day, Ryoma-kun."

They also knew that the box wasn't _giri _as he reminded her. No wonder that she was totally blushing while giving her chocolates to him. Ryoma accepted the box quietly not until he uttered 'thanks' to her. It was really unexpected that there was no one on the rooftop. Just where his fangirls went to? She was just blankly staring at the box which the boy was currently opening. The chocolates where exactly the same shape she practiced last night, and they were quite different from the others.

These chocolates were also heart-shaped and she added golden colored to them, just like the key he gave her. There was also a keyhole-shaped at the middle of each chocolate, reminding him of the message he gave her.

"So, this is your answer?" He said as he grabbed one and eat the whole thing.

Sakuno blushed when he did that… and blushed even more if it was possible when he grabbed another one and did the same thing. It seemed that the tennis prodigy liked the chocolates. She let a few more seconds to pass by before she shook her head… pertaining to her answer;

"N-no."

That made him stopped from eating another, "No?"

At first she hesitated, but later on she mustered enough courage to reach for his collar as if she was looking something from there. Her blush was intensifying when she was doing that and she never dared to look to his eyes fearing that she would see something unexpected from there. She bit her lower lip when she finally found it. She stared at it for a while before she finally looked at him to his amber eyes;

"Unlock the giver's heart, right?" She asked Ryoma before she grabbed her necklace and combined the two pendants; her key and his heart.

She actually inserted the key to the keyhole of the heart that he was wearing. Just like her key, the heart was also metal-gold. And just like that, it clicked. The heart was opened and it collapsed to Ryoma's hand. The boy smirked at her making her blush even more.

"I-it's always right here," She said touching her own chest indicating where her heart was, "I… I remembered what you said."

And just when she unlocked the heart as quickly as possible, he also locked it to his necklace with the same speed, "Yarujan," He grabbed another piece of chocolate from the box and looked at her, "Not really close enough." He said and stuffed the chocolate to his mouth.

To her utterly surprise, the tennis prodigy grabbed her nape and pulled her closer to him, making their lips collided. Her eyes widened when he did that and his eyes were the complete opposite to her.

The kiss was sweet.

Ryoma didn't chew the chocolate. Instead he took a bite and pushed the other half to her mouth, thus kissing her in the process. She blushed to the fullest… like it was for the record. It lasted for a few seconds before he moved away from her, with the satisfied expression to his face.

"They both are." With that he continued eating the rest of the chocolates not really bothering of offering her another… well, by hand. It was a good thing he didn't because she didn't know if she was able to.

She was still stunned at the last event. It was her first kiss… on white day. Her first kiss with Ryoma. The chocolates were supposed to be worth triple times the necklace he gave to her but it felt like the role was reversed because of that kiss.

…The kiss that Ryoma shared with her chocolates.

* * *

**Done! How was it? The kiss was here... guys... tee hee hee... I only invented the Heart necklace so that the key had a partner. The ideas were also on the spot… hahaha, I didn't know what come over me and decided to write these. Anyway, I hope you like it. **

**There will be one last chapter next month. See you then. :)**

**Happy White Day Minna**

**~ MitsukiJunko ~**


	3. Valentine Kisses

**Hye! I am back with the new chapter. This is actually the last chapter of my Valentine Special fic. I hope you like this short fic of mine. Thank you very much. *bows head***

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis and never will.**

* * *

**heartluv - Tee hee hee... You can ask him if you want. At least for the Key because it's real. :)**

**johanna - I am glad that you like it. This is the last chapter by the way. thanks. :)**

* * *

**Valentine Kisses**

'_A sweet, sweet chocolate  
Even if I try and give it to you  
Because I just don't stand out  
I might just have to use my special method to win your heart. _

_The chocolate I save to this day is my very own lips  
In your arms, I'll definitely close my eyes for you…'_

_Valentine Kiss (English Translations) – Various artists_

* * *

Counting the days wouldn't be ordinary for her. It had been three days since white day and she felt that everything that happened then just happened yesterday.

Sakuno gave her chocolates to Ryoma three days ago and luckily, she found the right answer to his enigmatic question. What she didn't expect was the boy's sudden actions. He gave her a piece of chocolate that she made for him…

…By kissing her on the lips.

The boy gave the half piece of the chocolate as he was kissing her. It was a very unique one. She had never imagined Ryoma would be so… romantic, at least in his own way. He was the romantically-challenged type, the one that she never expected doing something like that… for his current age.

As for her, not really familiar of the feelings herself, had to deal with it. She was aware enough of her affection towards the boy. Sakuno liked Ryoma, loved even if she knew the real meaning behind the word. She came up with one realization;

Ryoma kissed her and the chocolate was just an alibi.

**xxx**

"This month totally sucks."

"Indeed, I hate this."

"Why can't we have boyfriends to ourselves."

"Why can't we? Because some random girl stolen all the boys from a club that we often visit."

"Right! How selfish of her?"

"Even the star player of the game caught her attention."

"Yeah, she is just plain and I don't know what they saw in her."

"Probably she's someone's relative from the faculty."

"Who couldn't leave her shadow."

She could hear all the words the girls said as they were slowly fading from her ears. She was in the girl's restroom in one of the cubicles and couldn't get out when those girls came around. Even they didn't drop the name down, she was perfectly aware who they were talking about. Sensing that she was alone in the restroom, she slowly opened the cubicle and emerged from there. She released the air that she didn't know she was keeping inside. She thought that she only had one realization but she was stood corrected.

The girls were getting her on their nerves.

* * *

**Two weeks later:**

"Sakuno!"

Blinking, she looked at her best friend who was leaning closer to her, "W-what is it?"

"Duh, I've been calling you for a thousand time," Tomoka said exaggeratedly, "Are you even with me?"

"Gomen, I was just thinking things, that's all," She defended and before she could ask another, she asked her question instead, "What is it anyway?"

"It's black day."

"Black day?" She repeated not really sure what Tomoka was talking about.

Her best friend nodded as if she were confirming it, "In two weeks. It is to celebrate people singledom."

"What do you mean by that?"

From looking up ahead, she turned her head towards her and frowned, "You don't really know anything, do you?"

"I would not have been asking if I know." She said.

Tomoka frowned at her first but then her face lit up when she realized something, "Ah! Right! You're no single anymore. It's not important if you don't know about black day."

"I really don't get you."

"Because you don't need to," Tomoka waved her, "You are not single anymore. You are committed."

"N-not single? Committed?" Sakuno frowned at her best friend's words. Leaning closer to her, she asked her another question, "What do you exactly mean by committed?"

"Committed. As in committed," Tomoka stated like it was the obvious answer she was expecting from her. But what she didn't expect was her next words, "To Ryoma-sama."

"Eh?" She reacted a little louder. She lowered her voice to avoid getting attention from everyone in the class, "To Ryoma-kun?"

"Come on, Sakuno," Tomoka said almost rolling her eyes to every answer she got from her, "Please, don't tell me that you didn't know what I am talking about?"

"B-but, but, that's impossible," Sakuno looked away blushing in the process, "I… I can't be committed to him."

"Yes, you are," Tomoka insisted, "After you gave your chocolates to him on white day. It's only a sign that you returned his feelings so making you a couple since then."

She couldn't get what she was telling her at first but when she was starting to understand word for word, she just couldn't contain her reaction hidden, "W-WHAT!"

This time, their classmates turned to their location, surprised at Sakuno's sudden outburst. She was never like that so they were wondering why she shouted like that. Embarrassed, she faced the class and bowed at them for several times apologizing frantically. When she thought that everything was alright, she sat beside her best friend and whispered to her;

"I… I never expected. I… I mean we haven't talked since then."

"What do you expect of a tennis prodigy?" Tomoka whispered back. Refraining from laughing from the earlier incident, "Who knows? Maybe he's just taking his time and when he does, he'll spend it with you."

Tomoka was actually right. They rarely spoke to each other. Ryoma was really busy for they were preparing for a match. They could only talk on the phone via text messages and nods when on the court. She didn't have an idea if she could call themselves a couple.

"Geez, I can't believe that you didn't know."

"Well, I am still not sure," Sakuno admitted, "H-he never said anything when we talk at all."

"Pity." Tomoka only said one word and she never said anything after that. She only meant one thing. It was her turn to find things out for herself.

* * *

**After Tennis Practice: **

He was washing his face with the running water on that fountain that time. His practice match with Momoshiro was worn out so much from him. The match was approaching so he never had the time to spend time with his other activities. Those girls were eyeing him fondly, much to his irritation. Ever since the white day, they just wouldn't stop staring at him. It was worse before the events started. If only she could escape them, he would have done so.

One thing that he was annoyed about, he couldn't get a proper conversation with the braided-pigtailed girl. At first, he was satisfied of exchanging text messages with her or just turning both of their heads to give them nods. But now, it seemed that it wasn't the same case anymore.

Not really admitting it, he wanted to have a real conversation with her. He couldn't believe that he followed every suggestion of his father… he meant _all_ of them.

White day seemed to be a blessing for him. He had an excuse to do _that_ as if he was just thanking her for the chocolate.

But they both knew what that meant… no wonder that he really needed to see and talk to her. And this time, he would make sure that no one would stop him of meeting her.

**xxx **

"Ryuzaki-chan!"

Sakuno smiled as she spotted the tensai walking towards from the fence. The practice was still going on so she hoped that she could catch them practicing on the spot, "Konnichiwa, Fuji-senpai," She bowed when he finally reached her, "Are you done already?"

"Not yet actually," The tensai answered smiling at her in the process, "I just want to tell you something."

"E?" Curious, she looked at the tensai, "What is it?"

"Do you know where Echizen is?" The tensai asked looking around, "He hasn't showed up for practice."

"He hasn't?" Looking behind him, she stared at the court and searched for a player with a hat on his head but she saw none from them, "Why isn't he here?"

Fuji shrugged, "I thought that he's with you."

"E?"

Fuji studied her and gave her his signature smile, "You haven't got enough time to spend alone so I thought that you would spend it with him."

"F-Fuji-senpai," She was starting to feel uneasy. She had the instinct about the only one who didn't know about their relationship was her, "I…"

"Now that he's not here, I bet he's locking himself up on the rooftop."

Before she could say anything, Fuji turned around for he was being called by Tezuka. He gave her a quick nod and waved goodbye before running back to the court. She was left there dumbfounded… watching the others continued to play.

"What are you waiting for? Go to him!"

Her eyes widened when Tomoka appeared somewhere and started to push her away from the court, "C-chotto, Tomo-chan!"

"No need to waste!" Tomoka still urging her to move, "I can cheer the team for us. Now, go!"

She took several steps before she finally allowed herself to move of her own. Looking back, Tomoka waved her away with her hands and that made her shake her head. Not really winning the protest, she finally walked away where her best friend asked her to go.

…On the rooftop.

**xxx **

Luckily, the rooftop was awfully quiet. She should have expected that since it was after school time. Only the members of the club were the only ones remain in the school premises. No wonder that the youngest regular member of the tennis club found it suitable to lie down on the cold ground without worries. His hat was covering his face so she assumed that he was just sleeping there.

She had doubts whether to approach the sleeping prodigy or not. Sakuno didn't want to disturb him if he was indeed sleeping. Sighing, she turned around and walked towards the door hoping she could talk to him, if not now, maybe later.

"Where are you going?"

Her plans of leaving the rooftop and going back to the court were stopped when the boy suddenly spoke. Turning around, she saw him removing the hat and started to sit. He wasn't sleeping after all.

"I… I thought that you preferred to be alone."

Ryoma stared at her which made her feel awkward. She started looking away but decided not to when he spoke, "I've been alone ever since."

"Oh." That was the only answer she was able to give.

"I've never seen you."

"W-well, your team's been busy and you never had the time to rest," Reasoning out, she started walking towards him, realizing that they were conversing at such a distance, "You should have been resting if I were you."

"Impossible." He said as he looked away when she sat beside him, "There's a big match to come."

"Right!" Sakuno exclaimed and looked at him making him turned to her, "Fuji-senpai was looking for you. Training's about to start!"

"Fuji-senpai was looking for me?" He asked like he wanted to make it clear which was weird because he was never deaf to begin with.

"Hai…" She nodded reluctantly before she remembered the main purpose, "Well, d-don't just sit there! Go to the court and practice!"

Ryoma ignored her words instead said another thing, "He knows that I am here."

"Eh?" That caught her off guard, "W-who knows?"

"Fuji-senpai is."

Her eyes widened when he said that. Fuji knew that Ryoma was actually on the rooftop. Was he doing that on purpose? He set her up to Ryoma if he did. Refusing to believe that, she shook her head and looked at him;

"Well, it doesn't matter. Ryoma-kun, you need to practice now," She said standing up and grabbing his hand without warning, pushing him to stand up, "You said there's a big match coming… so go!"

"Mataku…" He murmured that she almost misheard him, "Just when I got to be alone with you…"

And that made her stop from pulling his hand. She looked at his eyes and saw how serious they were. She didn't have the time to react when Ryoma reversed the hold of their hands pulling her to bend down while he leaned upward having their lips met in the middle.

Her eyes widened and everything felt like a slow motion to her. The wind wasn't helping her at all as it began to blow her hair and bangs from her face. Her hand was tightly held with his strong hand. It was still a wonder why her bended knees were still intact while Ryoma kept on kissing her chastely.

It was definitely a sweet kiss.

Her mind became blank. The kiss that he was doing wasn't that intimate. It was like their lips were brushing to each other but Sakuno could feel the warmth from them. She knew that she was also blushing really hard at that time. It took a few seconds before he finally released her. Ryoma's free hand went to her cheek and felt her. She was still speechless but she could recognize the proud look that he was giving.

"It will not end like this. I'll see you later." With that he stood up and walked to the door. Her knees finally collapsed the moment she heard the door closed behind her. Ryoma kissed her again… and this time, he didn't do it with the chocolate.

With her heart beating really fast, her trembling fingers reached for her lips and felt them. It was the second time Ryoma kissed her since White day. He was her first kiss and now he gave her second. His words really wondered her.

Ryoma wasn't going to end it like that. What was he meant? She wouldn't know until Ryoma said it himself.

* * *

**The Next Day:**

They didn't actually meet after the practice yesterday. She needed to go home while they needed to extend their practice. She didn't have the choice especially when Sumire ordered her to go home. Ryoma was irritated and got even more irritated when his senpais started teasing him on how he was able to spend time with her. Knowing that the tensai just tricked her into coming to the rooftop, some of them knew where Ryoma had gone to.

Sakuno just confirmed that because of her own best friend.

The day wasn't going to be normal since they were starting to talk about the Black day once again. Even the regulars started talking about it. They planned to spend that day together… at least for the people who didn't have partners.

It would be the day for the singledom.

* * *

**White Day, March 14:**

"Black day? What's that?" Ryoma asked. Shock was plastered to his face when they blocked his way towards the entrance of that shop. He secretly followed them when he was told that he was not coming with them. Offended, he did the tail and was asking them at that moment.

The rest looked at each other before they looked back at him. Momo approached him and gave him a brotherly gesture, "It's not for you Echizen so you don't need to worry."

"And you get all the food you want?" Ryoma retorted removing his hand from his shoulder, "Really funny."

"It is not for you to eat," Momoshiro said looking at everyone, "It's only for people who are single."

"What are you talking about?" He frowned this time as he looked at them. When they didn't give him an answer, he continued entering the shop.

Before he could fully enter the shop, Momo, Eiji, Horio and Katsuo pushed him back out. He was getting pissed because of their actions, "Hey!"

"If I were you, I would call Ryuzaki-chan and spend the day with her," Fuji said who was already sitting on his chair and told him directly from the entrance, "This is the best day for you to be together."

He looked at them and was about to retort when he realized what Fuji said. This day was the best one to be with her? That was an understatement but it was a good idea. Why didn't he think that? He glared at them for a few seconds and not saying another word, he turned around from them and walked away. Besides, it was clearly understood that he was kicked out from the celebration anyway.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

She didn't know what came over him and suddenly called her that day, demanding that they should meet at the training center right away. Her heart was pounding really hard and she couldn't contain the nervousness that she had at that moment.

Not wasting time, she immediately made her way to the center. Ryoma was actually practicing when she arrived. He was working with the machine and seemed to focus from his hits. Not really wanting to disturb him, she sat on a bench that was near his place and waited for him to be finished. She didn't wait long when he stopped from hitting the tennis balls and looked at her direction. She stood up and bowed in front of him.

"Do you want to try that?"

"E?"

Ryoma pointed the machine inside of answering her. She flailed her hands rapidly as she clearly rejected the offer.

"I… I don't think…"

"Try it."

"But—"

"I'll teach you."

With a few more convincing, he was able to convince her to play with the machine. She was nervous at first because he was watching her. She couldn't hit properly for the first try but she was getting a few as she continued hitting them. She hit some until the whole session was finished.

"G-gomen, Ryoma-kun," She said as she gave her his tennis racket back at him. He lent his racket to her for she didn't bring hers, "I ended your session. You were supposed to be training here."

"Betsuni," He said taking his racket back from her and placed it to his bag, "I am not really planning to train today."

"T-then, why are you here?" it was a wonder to her why the boy said that.

Ryoma slung his bag first before he continued speaking, "Senpai-tachi said that I am not allowed to join their celebration today."

"W-why?"

"Today's black day or something." He shrugged, "Don't even know what that means either."

Her eyes widened when he said that. He was right. It was that day. Could it be that his senpai-tachi were assuming that he was no longer single? What were they anyway? Were they really a couple? He wouldn't make it clear to her. Her heart and mind were bugging her since that sudden kiss. She couldn't stop thinking about it and she knew that it would keep bugging her.

"You knew it, didn't you?"

Her thoughts were cut when Ryoma spoke. She looked at him as he walked closer to her.

"What is black day?"

"R-Ryoma-kun," She started trying to act calm as possible as she could, "I-it's the day of the single."

"I already know that far," He answered as if he was still waiting to elaborate her words, "What does it have to do of what to eat?"

"E-eating noodles with black beans mean that you are single," She started trying to explain as clearly as she could, "People gather together to celebrate their singledom like today. T-they are eating this kind of food because they are single. B-being single means is not having someone special in their hearts."

"…"

"…"

"So that's what it means." He said after a few seconds of silence.

"T-that's right."

"…"

"…"

"At least, I am not single." He said as he continued walking past her as if he was saying those words to her.

She was shocked when he said that. He couldn't mean that, could he? He was always leaving her hints and not confirming it in the end. She didn't want to think things over forever. He was a few steps away from her so she turned around and called his attention;

"What do you mean by that, R-Ryoma-kun?"

The tennis prodigy looked at her and frowned, "What did you mean about what do I mean?"

"T-that you are not single?" Blush was present to her when she answered that. Sakuno couldn't look at him after she said those words especially when he said his next ones.

"Well, we are not, are we?"

He was now standing in front of her before she even knew about it and her heart felt like panicking all over, "Y-you never said anything."

"Said anything what?"

"A-about us," She couldn't believe that she was the one saying that. It was getting awkward between them, "Y-you should know that."

"…"

"…"

"_You _should know that."

His words made her look up at him. The moment she lifted up her head, his fingers went to her chin making her speechless.

"Friends don't do this." He leaned down and placed his own lips to hers making her stationary at their location.

Ryoma made her shock, surprise, still once again. Everytime he kissed her, she had to tendency to block everything around her. He was just kissing her naturally, enough for her to feel his warmth. It only improved when he wrapped his hand to her waist and the other to her nape. It lasted for a few seconds before he released her. She was still agape and didn't know what to do or say.

"It's not really a black day for us." He smirked as he stared at her.

"R-Ryoma-kun…" Really, after all that happened, his name was the only word she could say. She bit her lip not really trusting her words anymore… getting the urge to nod at him in the end.

Screwed the fangirls.

Screwed the rumors.

And screwed the day.

They weren't single after all. She didn't protest when Ryoma lifted her chin once again. His eyes were telling her that. He wanted to kiss her again and thinking that already making her nervous. When she didn't protest, he leaned closer to her once again and planned to kiss her.

…Only to realize another thing.

"R-Ryoma-kun!" She immediately said pushing him in surprise. It was really an unexpected expression from him. He was really into it when she stopped him. She really wanted to laugh but decided not to. She explained instead, "W-we are in a public place."

He frowned when she said that but recovered first, "Does that matter?" The prodigy said cupping her face this time, "At least they know that we are a couple." And then he successfully kissed her.

Which she fully accepted after a few second of shock. What would she expect? He was Echizen Ryoma. He would do anything that he liked.

And she was Ryuzaki Sakuno. She would never reject anything that he liked.

**~ Owari ~**

**How was the ending guys? I couldn't think better than this I hope this satisfies you. I hope you like my Valentine Fic. Thank you very much. This day serves as Black Day. For those who haven't known the day, it is being told above. Thank you once again... *bows head***

**Thank you very much for the readers of this fic. Without you, this wouldn't be completed. Domo arigatou gozaimasu.**

**...Miyu Takada...**

**...ryosakuluvr...**

**...MeisAsian...**

**...rodalygie...**

**...heartluv...**

**...johanna...**

**...jinechizen...**

**You were few but it was worth it. The fic worth it. Thank you everyone and for who will reviews in the future... thank you very much. :)**

**~ MitsukiJunko with her Saint Valentine - Signing off ~**


End file.
